


Summer’s Kiss

by harriet_jane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_jane/pseuds/harriet_jane
Summary: In which Burr seduces Hamilton, his long-time crush, to take a break (bribed by the Schuyler sisters).AKA my first and likely failing attempt to write smut.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 22





	1. There's nothing like summer in the city

**Author's Note:**

> hHhhhh smut is in the next chapter; I don't know it's literally my first time writing smut in my three times experience of publishing my fanfics (T＿T)

Burr shouldn’t be here.

Yet here he was, walking behind a very concerned Eliza and a frustrated Angelica, holding a cup of coffee because he damn sure wasn’t going to go wherever they were physically pulling him to if he had the chance. Judging by him and Angelica’s past, he may as well run for it before she snaps and yells at him for－ whatever he did wrong. With Eliza by her side, it was likely whatever restraint Angelica held was from her calm and quiet nature.

“Might I have the chance to be notified of what’s going on?” he asked, his annoyance brewing inside his stomach.

They’ve arrived at a－ oh wow, very crappy looking apartment. Judging by the cracks Burr assumed it didn’t look much better on the inside.

“It’s Alex.” Eliza chimed in before Angelica could open her mouth (His heart did _not _skip a beat when he heard the name). “Laurens immigrating has him a little miserable. You know how he is; we tried suggesting to Facetime him, but he says they wouldn’t be able to get drunk together and complain anymore.”__

____

____

As a matter of fact, no, Burr didn’t know how this is. Hamilton was always an impatient man; but moping over the fact that he couldn’t get wasted with a man while there were two more others was a little absurd. He wished Alexander would invite him to drink and possibly have a nice conversation, possibly see his smile that was so bright that matched his beautiful eyes－

He felt a distant sound ringing and snapped out of his trance. Angelica was snapping her fingers in front of him, silent but glaring.

With that information in mind, he still had no idea what he was doing here. “And… why am I here?”

Eliza snorted and Angelica rolled her eyes. “You were literally thinking about him just now. You’re basically watching him with heart eyes. It’s disgusting and distracting at work, you know.”

His face was not burning. “I still don’t see the reason I’m outside his apartment.”

“Alex only listens to you during arguments with Jefferson; that means you can tell him to do anything with the right amount of effort.” Angelica deduced, (well, foolishly so, Burr might add; what kind of a reason is that?) “Tell him to take a break from work.”

Burr flinched. “Wait, what? You expect me to be able to tear his laptop away from him?”

“With the right amount of effort, yes.” Angelica nodded. “Do anything. Betsy and I are worried about him. Maybe even give ’im the ol’… playboy charm.”

“Keep it in your pants, Schuyler!” Burr gaped. “I’m not seducing him, what kind of a weird idea is that?”

“Where’s the Aaron ‘that breaks ladies and men’s hearts left and right’ Burr I know and love back in college?” Angelica smirked.

Burr coughed. “He’s long gone after his final year. This is Burr.”

“Hm. Nah, you’ll do it. I’ll give you twenty bucks.”

Burr was about to be offended that Angelica could buy him off, when his mind traveled elsewhere. Nipping his ear, hearing him moan while his bare chest flushed against him－

“He’s thinking about it right this moment, aren’t you.”

“What? No!” Burr flushed as his face turned crimson.

“Only talking about Alex could make him yell twice in a conversation. We all know you had a crush on him since college. It’s blossoming into love.” Eliza cooed.

(Hamilton was the one person he couldn’t get himself in bed with during his playboy ‘faze’. It irritated him.)

“Look, I’ll give you thirty bucks. That’s it. If he rejects you or you can’t do it, I’ll pay forty. But if you can? Twenty and a hot new boyfriend.” said Angelica.

Burr sighed. “This is ridiculous. I’ll just tell him to take a break and be on my way.”

He inserted the key and turned it to grant access to Hamilton’s apartment. He was just going to tell him. He doesn’t succeed, he gets forty bucks from the daughters of one of the richest men in the city and leaves. He’ll finally be able to buy the Harry Potter book set. And he is not going to seduce Hamilton.

He is not.

…

Screw Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.M.U.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpriSE BITCHES, THOUGH YOU'D SEE THE LAST OF ME 
> 
> it's my first time writing smut so plz don't attack meh i promise i'll get better  
> reminder that this is 18+; these are the things I'm never showing to my fiancée cries
> 
> usually i'd write some more and let the boys talk seriously since this shit escalated way too quickly, but its a one shot dammit

Alexander hadn’t moved from his chair in hours.

Usually, he would be drafting a letter for Washington about how absurd it is to promote Monroe to the PR Department－ clearly it was stupid. He wondered how many mistakes Washington has made in his life; for a man in his forties, his eyes hold wisdom as if he’d experienced centuries of burdens.

But that does not excuse him from Monroe.

He heard the door open and ignored it, frustrated. “Eliza, I’m not going to g－” he paused. This wasn’t nowhere near the way Eliza walked; the rhythm wasn’t the same. Neither was it Angelica’s confident one, or Mulligan’s heavy footsteps, or Lafayette’s fast trot-like pace, and definitely not Maria’s clicking heels. He was certain he didn’t have any more friends.

Thousands of thoughts bombarded his head and fought into his hurricane-like mind; _Okay, so maybe Eliza and Angie left and then proceeded to leave me alone? That means there’s a burglar. How? I thought only Eliza had access to the key? Is this a stalker that robbed the Schuylers? Police. Right. But I don’t have my phone－ fuck! Type a message? Maybe it’s someone I know from work? Jefferson? No, he’s busy with his honeymoon with Martha, ugh. What about Madison－ no, he’s with Jefferson and Dolley. Okay, I need a stick. Maybe some sharp object to whack the burglar with. I have this laptop－ ? ___

__

__“Relax, Hamilton. It’s me. Burr. From work.”_ _

__

__His heart sped up. The Aaron Burr? The Burr that captivated him the moment he turned around? The Burr that he refused to have a one-night stand with during college because he didn’t want to rush and be disappointed?_ _

__

___He remembered him referring Burr as sir, much to his own horror and snicker from his friends. ____ _

____ _ _

____“Mr Burr, sir.” Alexander calmed down. He needed to be calm and collective to impress him－ but he gave up the moment he looked at his own apartment. It was… a mess. His pulse was racing a mile a minute. “Wait… what are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Take a break, Hamilton.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander’s heart dropped and he groaned. Even his crush was being dragged here. Was he that far gone?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“For the last time, no. I have work to do.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I know about Laurens, you idiot.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I got over Laurens! It’s not like he’s dead!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s okay to be upset. Now take a break.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, as if in thought. “Let’s see… _no _.”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There was a beat of silence. He dared to take a peek at Burr’s silent expression. His usual stony face had turned mildly blank; Alexander thought if it was the only emotion he was capable of－ silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Eliza sent you, didn’t she.” Alexander muttered, turning back to his computer, Burr not leaving his peripheral vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______**Mr Washington－ ** __****_______

********

********

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scattered pens rolled down on the floor as Burr picked them up. The sun rays of New York City were blinding, yet fixated on Alexander, reflecting as if he himself was brighter than the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She did.” Burr replied. “She is concerned and Angelica? You better hope she’s not outside when you step out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander laughed. “You sound so certain you’ll convince me. Need I remind you I’m the persuasive one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In words, I suppose yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander’s typing stopped. “In words?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked up at Burr again, his eyebrows raising slightly as a question. Burr smiled. It was wicked, mischievous and very unlike him. Alexander’s breath hitched and his cheeks did not flush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The duration of Burr walking so casually towards Alexander felt like years. As if Burr wasn’t referring to words－ he didn’t dare think how persuasive the man could be through action. His heart skipped a few beats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Burr tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Alexander didn’t dare move. For once, he was speechless. Before he could form words, he felt a gentle peck on his earlobe. The action was so sweet, so innocent, but it made his mind blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do I have your consent?” he felt the whisper send shivers down his spine, and Alexander let out a small noise from the back of his throat. Perhaps Burr was drunk; but that wasn’t a possibility. This was his dream, to be able to kiss Burr._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Only if you want to.” he managed to choke out, very concerned about how pink his cheeks have become._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Apparently that response broke a thousand barriers of touching, because the moment the words left Alexander’s lips, Burr had pressed his lips against his. Alexander’s stomach did a backflip and he found his hands moving automatically to wrap them around Burr’s neck. Burr’s lips were warm and the kiss was light, as if he was testing the waters, but Alexander wanted none of that. The kiss soon turned fervent and he was sure his lips would bruise. Only when Alexander nipped Burr’s bottom lip did things escalate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they broke the kiss for air, Burr immediately launched himself onto Alexander’s neck and began to suck. Alexander let out a squeak of surprise that was embarrassingly high, and Burr chuckled. The laughter sent vibrations all over Alexander, and he resisted the urge to moan. He was sure Burr would leave marks, and he found that he didn’t mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander would have loved to stay there, however things didn’t last long once he felt that he was lifted, his tippy toes barely touching the ground. He looked up at Burr, and felt a little surprised how his cool, expressionless demeanor darkened into a flustered man. “Bedroom?” he questioned, his voice a little hoarse that should not have turned Alexander on a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bedroom.” Alexander agreed, his stomach stirring with anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It took awhile to finally launch themselves onto Alexander’s surprisingly clean bed (he gave Angelica the credit for fussing him into changing the mattress) they kissed for a while more, each bringing out more desperation and hunger, and many demands of taking off clothes. Their clothes eventually began to pile up on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Alexander breathed out with a smile, stuttering and stumbling over his speech while Burr trailed kisses down his body, and repeatedly sucking places that made it feel like heaven. It honestly felt wonderful; they could do this for days and Alexander wouldn’t mind that they didn’t go down any further. He let out a whimper when Burr gently tugged his hair. For a moment, Burr stiffened and Alexander worried. Then he felt his hair being tugged harder, and he stiffened a moan, but whatever his face displayed, it pleased Burr into gripping his hair for the rest of the session._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Burr eventually reached down his legs and Alexander’s breath hitched. Burr nuzzled his nose against his thigh and dangerously close to his member. Alexander groaned. “Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander’s hand jerked to the drawer near the bed and Burr opened one of the cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of lube and eyed Alexander. “Are you tested negative?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander’s hazy mind took a while to register the words. “Yes.” he replied, his breathing irregular. “I got tested a week ago. You?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Burr smiled. “A few weeks ago.” Then he captured him in a bruising kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Alexander’s boxers fell off the bed, Burr slipped a finger inside. Alexander moaned and let Burr experiment. For once, he waited for Burr to recognize his body, yet his body squirmed as Burr twisted and made his eyes roll with pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few minutes, Alexander turned desperate. “Burr－ Aaron－ fuck, please, I need－”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want, Alexander?” Burr purred, and Alexander let out the smallest whine. He liked Burr saying his name. It was addicting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want－ you－ to fuck me－” Alexander managed through pants. His head spun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You could’ve just asked.” Aaron laughed, his grin mischief and absolutely wicked. But it was full of promise, and for a moment Alexander’s mindless smile dropped into a small frown; what was Aaron’s motive here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could dwell on the topic any further, he felt Aaron slowly slip inside him and his brain short-circuited. After a few short moments of awkwardness, Aaron found an angle that made Alexander whimper with pleasure. He felt Aaron thrust into him, and Alexander’s stream of pants and moans stopped abruptly when he hit that one spot. Goodness, he must have died because there was no other explanation than that this was heaven. Alexander risked a glance and Aaron and his cheeks darkened at the sight; Aaron looked disconnected from the world, his blank face crumpling into desperation and lust. There was a hint of something that threw him off. Affection?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Aaron’s rhythm started to speed up, Alexander knew. He pressed a small kiss on Aaron’s lips, and Aaron proceeded to devour his mouth very surprisingly rough in return, and Aaron let out a small, low grown that turned Alexander on severely. He felt Aaron shake as he came and the cry of pleasure was what did it for Alexander. His mind swirled with black spots, and for a moment, he felt hot course through his body and a wave of lightness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two men laid, side by side, and Alexander felt light and mindless. His only thought was pure bliss, and he proceeded to snuggle next to the man, whom merely hours ago was his colleague and major crush, now lay next to him, his smile unusually bright and wide, and something Alexander would love to see every day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What seemed like forever passed, and it was Aaron who broke the silence. “I’ve wanted this for years too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander let out a chuckle. “The sex or me?” he asked, hoping to ease off the dread that the reality was Aaron just wanted to have a session with someone random._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You. I’m very sure.” Aaron replied, his tone unusually confident. “Remember college?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander gaped. “No way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aaron laughed, and pressed a light kiss on Alexander’s nose. “Yes way, you moron. Are you ready to take a break?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander smiled, his face brightening with bliss as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s torso. They had a lot to talk about, but for now, Alexander was completely content in Aaron’s warm arms. “I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as harriet-jane.


End file.
